1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to display technology, and particularly to a frame employed in a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), often includes a display module, a bezel, and a rear frame attached to the bezel to accommodate the display module therebetween. Conventionally, a fixing element is disposed on a sidewall of one of the rear frame and the bezel to prevent the display module from shifting.
Referring to FIG. 6, a rear frame 10 of a conventional display device is shown. A plurality of ribs 11 is disposed on one of sidewalls (not labeled) of the rear frame 10. The ribs 11 can be in the form of projecting lugs. When a display module of the display device is received in the rear frame 10, the ribs 11 enable the rear frame 10 to fix the display module in position to a certain extent. Thus, the display module cannot be easily displaced or detached from the rear frame 10.
However, a manufacturer of a display device may obtain the display module from another, different manufacturer; and there may even be several different manufacturers all of whom supply display modules to the manufacturer of the display device. Even if the manufacturer of the display device uses only a single display module with the same specifications (i.e., the same model of display module), the display modules supplied by the different display module manufacturers may have different dimensions. That is, the size, length, width or thickness of the display modules used may differ according to the different display module manufacturers. Thus, the manufacturer of the display device may be required to make two or more different types of the rear frame 10 in order to match the different display modules. This typically requires two or more different molds for fabricating the rear frame 10. Thus, the cost of manufacturing the display device is high, and the development period for yielding the display devices off the production line may be prolonged.
What are needed, therefore, are a frame and a display device employing the frame, which can overcome the described limitations.